Lost without you
by Purple Snuggie
Summary: Another Jake and Sherry, Slight spoilers! 3 Oh fluffy fanfictions.


Authors note;

Hooray! I finally got inspiration for a new fanfiction! Yay me! I've cured my seemingly retarded writer's block! Just kidding. Not really though about the writer's block. Anyway, I have just finished Sherry and Jake's campaign. [ Yes, I wrote that first story when we were about half way through it. ] And It was -INCREDIBLE.- Anyway, this story will have some spoilerish material in it considering it is to be set after the ending. [I was originally just going to re-make the ending into my own twisted dream, but, I decided to go with this route anyway. The re-make might end up being a fic down the line.] Hope you enjoy it. I know I pair this couple like crazy. Point of view as Sherry. I decided to place it to one of my favorite songs that I found fitting.

Resident Evil, all it's characters, story line, etc...do not belong to be. Belong to CAPCOM. ©

Song is " Lost without you " by Deltagoodrem. Link :  watch?v=iapaExtoqzQ

* * *

_**I know I can be a little stubborn sometimes.**_

_**You might say a little righteous and too proud.**_

_**I just want to find a way to compromise.**_

_**Caus I believe that we can work things out.**_

* * *

It's been about two months since I saw him last.

We had managed to escape that mess together. He ended up changing the price of his blood to fifty dollars. I couldn't believe the smile on my face when I read that text message. After that single message though..there were no more.

I lookd out the window. The crowded, dingy, public bus came to a hault letting people off. I had to remember that Leon's apartment was the next stop. After everything was said and done and Simmons was killed, we managed to obliterate the virus with Jake's antibodies. We were starting a whole new world all over again. Leon, Helena, and myself decided it would be best to stay in an apartment together. I had nowhere else to go, no parents, nothing so they graciously allowed me to stay with them. I heaved a sigh, pulling my new winter jacket over me tighter. It was almost 6 pm and I had just gotten off my shift doing paperwork at a lousy 9-5 job. The governement made us all hush up and allowed us to get regular jobs instead of being forced to do their dirty work. The bus stopped again, erking to a hault. I stood up, grabbing my bag and headed down the passenger filled aisle to the doors. I thanked the driver before exiting and began my trek down the street.

* * *

_**I thought I had all the answers never giving in.**_

_**But baby since you've gone I admit that I was wrong.**_

_**All I know is I'm lost without you I'm not gonna lie.**_

_**How am I going to be strong without you I need you by my side.**_

_**If we ever say we'll never be together and we ended with goodbye don't know what I'd do ...**_

_**I'm lost without you.**_

_**I keep trying to find my way but all I know is I'm lost without you.**_

_**I keep trying to face the day I'm lost without you.**_

* * *

It began to snow on my way there and is it snowed I began to reminisce about the cabin in the woods. I remembered running and tripping and how Jake's arms wound around me to support me and he gave me that smile with a wink. My mind strayed to when I fell on top of him, the way I tried so hard in that moment not to blush but how I could feel his heart pounding just like mine in his chest. While I was busy reminiscing I didn't realize I was about to walk into a pole into it was too late. Damn street lights. I fell to the now freezing pavement, my bag sliding on a pool of ice somewhere behind me. I sighed, my hood having fallen back when I lost my balance. I got to my feet. Why was it that he could always distract me like this and he wasn't even here? Most acquaintances I would have forgotten. Obviously, the time we spent together will be one of those forever memories that like to haunt you and loom around like some sort of creepy pedophile at a playground but this was different. I couldn't explain the way I constantly thought about Jake. Or even the way when I thought about him how my heart ached. I originally had trouble the first month putting even a finger on the feeling...but after a lonely night in my bed of thinking I realized...I must be in love.

* * *

_**How am I ever gonna get rid of these blues?**_

_**Baby I'm so lonely all the time.**_

_**Everywhere I go I get so confused.**_

_**You're the only thing that's on my mind.**_

_**Oh my beds so cold at night and I miss you more each day.**_

_**Only you can make it right no I'm not too proud to say..**_

_**All I know is I'm lost without you I'm not gonna lie.**_

_**How am I going to be strong without you I need you by my side.**_

_**If we ever say we'll never be together and we ended with goodbye don't know what I'd do**_

_**...**_

_**I'm lost without you.**_

_**I keep trying to find my way but all I know is I'm lost without you.**_

_**I keep trying to face the day I'm lost without you .**_

* * *

I gathered my bag and quickly headed back into the direction of the apartment. I couldn't stop thinking. When I got there, I climbed the four or so steps to the door, pulled out my key and unlocked it. Leon and Helena didn't seem to be home yet. I grabbed the mail next to the door before I entered. I tossed my bag and coat up on to the coat rack before heading to my small room. The apartment itself was quite nice, and spacey. A small living room with two comfy chairs and a couch, a tv complete with an entertainment shelf and system. Random decor surrounded the living room from paintings to artifacts. The kitchen was of a decent size, Helena cooked most of the meals. I would help her, and Leon would do the dishes. Then there was three separate bedrooms. Mine was a light shade of blue, the bed was a full size and I bought most of my bedroom supplies and decor from Ikea. I opened my door and sauntered into my room tumbling on to the bed. I gazed up at the ceiling before I decided that being alone in this apartment was not where I wanted to be right now. I sat up and glanced at the clock. It was almost 7:30. I moved out the door and shut it behind me before opening the front door and locking it as I left. I looked around the street before heading down the steps. It was now pitch black out and the snow was falling softly down. Nobody seemed to be walking on the street and I had yet to see Helena or Leon's car. Another car drove by as I hit the sidewalk. I began to just walk, my mind filled with images of the past and the pain in my heart was getting unbearable. Did I really miss him this much?

* * *

_**If I could only hold you now and make the pain just go away..**_

_**Can't stop the tears from running down my face..**_

_**Oh!**_

_**All I know is I'm lost without you I'm not gonna lie.**_

_**How am I going to be strong without you I need you by my side.**_

_**If we ever say we'll never be together and we ended with goodbye don't know what I'd do..**_

_**...**_

_**I'm lost without you.**_

_**I keep trying to find my way but all I know is I'm lost without you.**_

_**I keep trying to face the day I'm lost without you.**_

* * *

After about an hour of walking I found myself at a small diner. I entered since it was already almost 8:30 and took a seat in the back. There was a few other customers in the place, one getting up and leaving as I took my seat. The waitress came over snapping bubble gum and asked me what I wanted to drink.

" Coffee please. Black. "

She shifted off, making me a steaming mug of coffee. A few minutes later she brought it back to the table. I took a sip of it as I began to gaze out the window. I knew why he stayed. I had to come back to America and he wanted to pretend he didn't exist. This sounded like some form of a twisted fairy tale. I guzzled down my coffee which got cold quickly and tasted horrible after about another hour. By the time I put my jacket back on to leave, it was almost 9:30. I shifted silently to the door after leaving the bill money and a little tip on the table for the waitress. The snow was still coming down at a steady pace as I walked home. The feeling of utter loneliness began to devour my heart. I longed for him to be back. Even if nothing was made between..if there was no literal "spark ", I wouldn't mind just being his friend. After an exhausting walk I made it back to the apartment. I spotted Leon and Helena's cars out front and wondered if they were worried about me. Probably not. I entered the front door.

At that moment. Time stood still. My brain couldn't seem to configure what was going on but all I remembered was..

" Take care, Sherry. " The last words he ever said to me and the look on his face as Chris Redfield drove me to the airport.

I was now staring.

" Sherry, you obviously have a visitor. " Helena said with a smile.

I couldn't believe it. I was HIM! Jake had come back and somehow found me and was now sitting on the sofa in my living room.

" JAKE! " I threw my arms up as he stood up and ran to me as well. I hugged him tight and he hugged me back just as tight.

" How have you been Sherry? "

" I've been okay. What about you? What are you doing here? How did you find me? "

" I got Leon's number from your little friend Chris. " He said with a grimace.

" Wow! " I just couldn't believe he was right here in front of me..

" Let's go for a walk, if you don't mind. " He said.

" Oh! Sure! " We both exited the apartment seemingly fast. I waved a goodbye at Helena and Leon who looked like two happy parents.

We began to take our walk, leading it down to a small river that was in a park not to far down the road. He turned to me.

" Yknow, Sherry? "

"Hm? " I looked at him.

" I ..."

I blinked ,waiting for him to continue.

" I really missed you. "

We stopped walking.

" I mean, I don't want to sound weird..but.. after you left. It was all I could think about. I don't-."

I cut him off with my finger.

" I feel the same way Jake. No need to explain. " I smiled sheepishly.

" Good then, looks like we're on the same page super girl. " With a grin he leaned closer.

His handsome, chizzled face was blowing my mind.

I closed my eyes as he closed his, we both leaned in, heads tilting slightly as he pressed those cocky lips to my own.

I can't explain what it feels like to have a first kiss with someone you've shared so much with and who saved your life a billion times..but I can say this..

I didn't believe in magic, or love up until I met Jake Muller.

* * *

End.


End file.
